Maka's Insanity
by camelliastar
Summary: Soul is stupid. Three words that Maka thinks about Soul that time. Soul has been a jerk since their last mission, and Soul said something about Maka can't have any partner without him, and Maka falls to insanity. How will Soul react to his partner's insanity? T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hiya… Another idea! I got this on my mind like a few minute ago, and I'm charged to type it in… Alright! 10 stories=accomplished! Cross your fingers, so I can make it to 20 stories**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES**

**Maka's Insanity**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Soul!" Maka hisses.

Soul and Maka are fighting. Another fight, as usual. But this time, it's crossing the line. Maka and Soul argued about another curry, again. But, Soul accidently made everything worse.

~Flash back~

"Who burnt the curry!" Maka shouts from the kitchen.

"You? I don't know about anything!" Soul shouts from the living room.

"Hey! Wait! Don't lie to me! You idiot cool guy!" Maka growls.

"Oh… Great… Idiot cool guy? Then who you are? Ms tiny tits?" Soul continues.

"Why you little… You Mr. cool bastard!" Maka stomps angrily to the living room.

"Whoa… You also, Little Ms Bookworm. I bet without me you can't find a partner!" Soul stands up and points at Maka.

"I…" Maka is speechless. She remembered the incident in Book of Eibon.

"What ever you say, I'm not the one who burnt the curry!" Soul crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Men are just the same! They are all jackass! Dumbass! Bastard! Who don't even know how to give a shit!" The honor student's mouth is now full of curses. Maka stomps outside angrily. Tears are visible from the end of her eye.

"Hey Maka! Wait! I'm…" Soul tries to stop Maka. But Maka is already out.

~Present~

Maka is in an alley (imagine episode 12, where Eruka and Mizune confront Medusa).

"Stupid Soul! I can still find a partner…" Maka wipes her tears, but then stares at the ground.

Memories of Chapter Envy starts to flow in. _Soul is right. Without him, I am nothing. I'm a sly woman. Always relys on men. Soul has always carried me on his back. Those girls are right. I am not a deathschyte meister. I am nothing compared to Black*Star and Kidd._ Maka thought.

_Then, the clown's offer seems to be tempting. _Maka continues her thought.

_Madness will grant you everything. Everything. Soul doesn't need you anymore. Face it. But you can be stronger. Fall. Fall to madness. Surrender!_

A soft voice starts to echo in Maka's ears. Her wavelength isn't stable. She's too tired from a battle with a Kishin egg. Soul is always Maka's priority. She chooses to heal Soul's insanity before hers. Now her wavelength needs to take a break. But this isn't the right time.

_That's right. You're incapable of anything without Soul._

"NO! STOP IT YOU JERK!" Maka screams desperately.

_Fall to madness. You will overcome fear._

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!" Maka falls on to her knees.

_Madness shall grant you everything you want. Power, freedom. You don't need Soul anymore._

"NO! I NEED HIM! I'VE DECIDED TO GROW STRONGER WITH HIM!" Maka shouts and holds her head.

_Face it, Maka Albarn. __He__ doesn't need you_

The last sentence makes Maka stops moving. She puts down her hand and dusts her skirt. Then, she starts to laugh madly.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! This is freedom! I can feel no fear!" Maka stares at her palms.

"Maka… Thank Goodness I found you here. Look, I'm…" Soul drags his hand, that is supposed to tap Maka's shoulder.

"Maka? Hey, Maka! What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul moves her back and forth.

"Hehehehehe~ Hi Soul? Miss me already?" Maka stands up wobbily and laughs madly.

"Madness?" Soul changes his arm to a blade. Since he is a deathschyte now, he doesn't need to change all his arm.

"Hehehehe die! Die! Die!" Maka sprints forward and aims her fist at Soul.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Soul dodges the attack and wobbles backwards.

"She is strong!" Soul winces, Maka is ready for the next hit.

_You see the power of madness, right, Soul?_

"What are you doing in times like this!" Soul blocks Maka's attack and trip her foot.

"Hehehe… I wanna see your blood on the grown…" Maka kicks Soul abruptly, leaving Soul on the ground.

_You see, Soul Eater Evans. It's the power of madness. Your meister has fell for it._

"SHADDUP! You little ogre!" Soul shouts and ducks from Maka's another attack.

_Madness. Don't you like it when you fall to madness?_

"I said SHADDUP! What the hell do you want you little punk! You'd better help me to snap Maka out of this!" Soul mocks the ogre and winces in pain.

"Hehehe… I like to see your arm bleed…" Maka laughs hysterically, as she starts to spit blood too. But she continues laughing.

_That's also our fault so she falls to madness._

"Our? No it's just you, silly…"Soul scoffs and ducks. "Oh shit!" Maka nearly kicks his stomach, but luckily, he managed to duck.

_It's you. Don't you get the reason of her falling to madness? It's because of you, Soul Eater Evans._

"I hate it when you say my full name. I don't get it!" Soul falls back as Maka laughs madly.

_It's your behaviors okay. You have pissed her off these past day._

_Especially when you call her you can't have any partner. But anyway, I like it when she fall to madness._

_You should follow your meister's footsteps._

"I…" Soul stammers. He finally gets it. The reason of Maka's madness. It's him. He has been acting like a jerk since their last mission.

Soul tries to remember. How to get a person out of madness. It was Professor Stein's lesson last week.

The answer is only one, dive into her soul, and get her out.

And the only way is by soul resonance.

"Maka! Resonate with me!" Soul shouts as he dodge Maka's attack.

"Hehehehe? What? I wanna take your soul!" Maka shouts.

"Just sense my wavelength!" Soul attacks, but Maka manages to hold it.

"Like I want to?" Maka laughs madly and launch another attack at Soul.

"I need to do it by myself, then." Soul seeks for an opening.

"NOW!" He shouts and hugs Maka tightly. Securing her from doing anymore moves. Maka tries to bite him, but Soul holds her hand. He leans his forehead on Maka's.

"Please, come back" Soul whispers.

~Inside Maka's Soul~

Soul steps in. He is wearing a shirt. But his tie is tied loosely. He also wears black pants (reference: Rendezvous Pitch Maneuver 2 a doujin by niwatori ). Maka's soul is isn't as gloomy as his. Her soul is like a beautiful field, all you can see is grass. The sun isn't really bright, clouds covering it. But on the deeper parts, the clouds are dark. On the center of the garden (so sorry. I'm not an American/British, so I don't know how to say about it. I think it's a field), is a big tree. And under the tree, there is Maka. Her hair is down, and she wears her uniform loosely.

"Maka! There you are!" Soul runs towards Maka.

"Uh, hi Soul…" Maka says weakly.

"Come! Okay! Let's get back!" Soul lends his hand to Maka.

"I can't. there is a barrier separating us. You see this dark clouds. I've fallen to insanity. You can leave me. I don't need you anymore." Maka points at the dark clouds in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm a jerk. I'm uncool. I admit it. I'm sorry okay. Just go back with me okay?" Soul soften his eyes.

"I've tried to destroy this barrier, but I'm a fool. I fell for those madness offers." Maka smiles sadly.

"You are not a fool, Maka. Trust me. I'll help you out." Soul changes his arm to a blade.

"But, why do you want me back? I'm a violent, aggressive, mean, tiny titted partner you can ever have? Beside, you're a deathschyte. Why do you want me? I don't need you. Because I know you don't want me" Maka insists.

"Because, I need you. You've seen the proof when we fight Giriko, right? I'm nothing without you. I'm a deathschyte because of you. And you're the coolest meister I can ever have. Who'd want to throw away someone as cool as you?" Soul chuckles.

"I… I'm sorry Soul, for not believing you…" Maka wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry too, for mocking you around like that. I was uncool." Soul raise his arm and cut trough the barrier.

"Thank you so much, Soul!" Maka hugs Soul. She buries her head in his shoulder. She sniffs.

"Luckily we're on your Soul. Let's go home, okay?" Soul lets go and offers his hand.

"Um! Yes!" Maka takes his hand, and they both wake up.

~Outside~

"Uh... Soul? Soul! What are you doing!" Maka shouts at Soul's position, hugging her tightly.

"Phew. I thought you can't come back." Soul wipes his sweat and let go.

"Wahh, It's raining… We should get back…" Maka covers her head.

"Yeah, tiny tits… We should get back." Soul replies.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Here comes the book!

"Ouch…" Soul rubs his sore head.

"Well, Shall we go now?" Maka offers her hand.

"Uh-yeah…" Soul takes Maka's hand, and they both walk hand in hand happily to their flat.

**A/N: Yeah… Tenth story. Yippie! Do you like it? Please review, and review. Sorry for grammar errors and typos.**


End file.
